robloxqwertyfandomcom-20200214-history
Advanced Sniper
German |caliber = |firemode = Bolt-Action |reticle = Sniper Generic (When blind firing from cover) |anim = Firearm Large |driveby = |flags = }} |filename = DSR-1 SNIPER RIFLE |spawnmap = No |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Advanced Sniper is a sniper rifle featured in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Design ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The Advanced Sniper rifle is based on the German , a bolt-action sniper rifle manufactured and marketed by DSR-Precision GmbH. The DSR-1 is a rifle. The weapon is colored silver with a black scope. Its design has a fully adjustable rear stock, cheek piece and fluted barrel. It has two ammo magazines: one in the rear, from which the weapon feeds from, and a spare one in front of the pistol grip. The scope of the weapon is of a found in the scope, but without a . Said scope is green-tinted and seems to have better observation through darker areas, albeit to a certain extend. Performance ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' Being a long ranged rifle, it is a very powerful firearm, being able to take down an un-armed pedestrian with one shot even from a long distance. The advanced sniper is also highly accurate, yet slow-firing like Sniper Rifle, since it is a bolt-action firearm. Nevertheless, it fires faster than the Sniper Rifle, and holds 10 rounds per magazine compared to the latter's 5-round capacity The advanced rifle has a secondary ammo of explosive bullets. These are highly destructive and can cause significantly higher damage than the normal rounds. The power of the bullets' explosions vary between game modes; in multiplayer, the exploding rounds are as effective as the Automatic Shotgun's explosive bullets, while the singleplayer version only usable with cheats comes with much more power, with the exploding rounds being as powerful as Grenades and Sticky Bombs. These rounds can also hurt the player if they shoot too close to themselves, so it is nearly useless at close range compared to normal bullets. Much like the Automatic Shotgun, an Advanced Sniper with explosive rounds can disable a vehicle easily, and the explosion will also knock down targets, increasing chances of taking them out. TBOGT Overview |file_fire_rate = 333 |file_range = 1500 / 4921 |file_ammo = 10 |file_reload_speed = 1300 (Standing) 2066 (Crouched) |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = Lethal |observed_fire_rate = 60 RPM 170 RPM 120 RPM |observed_ammo = 10-round standard magazine |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging handle |observed_reload_speed = 1.3 seconds (Standing) 2.1 seconds (Crouched) }} Image Gallery AdvancedSniper-TBOGT-icon.png|Advanced Sniper HUD icon. File:LuisLopez-TBOGT-withAdvancedSniper.png|Luis Lopez holding the Advanced Sniper. TBOGT-screenshot-AdvancedSniper.jpg|Luis aiming the Advanced Sniper. Locations ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *Given by Yusuf Amir in the mission Caught with your Pants Down. The player has to free an APC from a Skylift with the Advanced Sniper with infinite rounds. *Available for purchase from Armando Torres after the above mission. It costs $4,750 while a magazine costs $200. *Available via cheating with the code "486-555-0100". **Its explosives rounds can be activated via the cheat "486-555-2526". Trivia ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *During the DLC's beta version, the advanced sniper had a normal scope. *The weapon was also shown in use by a "Terrorism Expert" in the 'Weazel News' trailer of the game. *Alongside the Assault SMG, the Advanced Sniper was one of the first bullpup firearms to be featured in the Grand Theft Auto franchise. *Despite the 10-round capacity in-game, the weapon model features 5-round magazines. The doubled capacity could be attributed to the DSR-1 having two magazines mounted for faster reloads, but the character will only replace the main rear magazine for the reloading sequence. Glitches ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *There is a glitch that if one keeps crouching and shooting at the same time, the weapon will fire faster. Navigation }} de:Advanced Sniper es:Rifle de francotirador avanzado pl:Advanced Sniper Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:DLC Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA IV Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Explosive Weapons Category:Bullpup weapons